In good and Bad times
by Mrs. Della Mason
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it's a wake up call. Hope u enjoy it and plaese R


_**"In good and bad times"**_

_By Me._

_At the beginning: This is one of those "sad with a happy ending fics". Dedicated to all of us women, and to those who have wifes. Pay attention and hope you enjoy it._

"Well Della," Perry said as he shuffled the papers inside his briefcase, "Now we could have dinner to celebrate,"

She smiled, "Would it mind if we leave it for later? I feel really tired,"

He looked at her concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure! I'm just tired. This case has worn me out,"

"Okay, let's get back to the Hotel, and I'll take care of you,"

She leaned and kissed him, "Just what I wanted to hear,"

They went out the courtroom to where their car was waiting.

"Where to, Mister Mason?" the driver asked once they were sitting in the back seat.

"Back to the hotel, Travis," Mason said.

Della leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He caressed her cheek, "My! You really are tired," he said tenderly.

"Uh-huh," she whispered.

The elevator left them on their floor. Della walked with a little difficulty to her room. Perry didn't notice.

She threw herself in the bed and placed the cushions on her side.

"Let me help you with your shoes," he said as he entered the room.

He took of her shoes and placed a quilt over her

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can call a doctor if you want,"

She smiled, her eyes closed, "I'm okay. Nothing a little cat nap can fix," she yawned.

"I'll be in the livingroom if you need anything," he said softly.

She didn't answer. Perry stared at her for a moment, then got out of the room.

He was lying in the couch, remote control on one hand, the other as a support for his head. Suddenly he looked at his watch; it was 9:30 PM.

"I'm hungry," her voice came from behind.

He sat up to look at her.

"Hey, sleepy head," he said as she join him in the couch. "Feel better?"

"Much better. How long have you been here?"

"Couple of hours. I took a nap during the news," he smiled, "Let me order something in, and we can have a nice quiet dinner. What do you want to have?"

She looked at him mischievously, "Right now... you,"

She pushed him closer to her and kissed him. He took her into his arms leaning her softly on the couch.

As they kissed passionately, Perry started lowering his hands, pacing them up and down her body. Suddenly, as he moved his hand under her right arm, he felt something. At that moment he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Darling, what is this?"

"What's what?" Della said as she noticed his concern

"Give me your hand," He took her left hand and placed it under her arm.

She felt it, "Must be fat, I've been gaining some weight, you know," she smiled.

"I don't think so. That feels like a lump,"

"It's not," she pressed the area, "See? It doesn't hurt,"

"Alright. But you have to promise me, you'll see a doctor, as soon as we get home"

She smiled and jokingly raised her hand.

"I promised,"

He kissed her lips, "Now," he said softly, "Where were we?"...

Mason looked at the clock on the nighttable; it marked 4:30.

He quietly slid out of the bed and grabbed his bathrobe, walking out of the room. He got to the livingroom and stood next to the window. The rain had stopped, but the streets were still wet.

"Maybe I'm putting too much thought in this," he said to himself.

The "what if" thoughts absorbed his mind.

Perry walked back and forth over every inch of the carpet, until he noticed the first shades of the day appearing.

He went back to the room; Della looked so peacefully sleeping.

Sliding slowly in bed, he stared at her. She was smiling.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about..." he whispered.

Kissing her tenderly on her forehead, and pushing her closer to him, he fell asleep.

She yawned at the sound of the traffic outside. Opening her eyes, fighting the feeling of keeping them closed, she rolled to her side, but she couldn't. Perry had his arm tightly wrapped around her.

She giggled.

"I guess I'm trap," she said in a whisper.

"There's no way you're leaving this bed," his husky voice made her jump.

"Jesus! How long have you been awake?"

He opened his eyes, "Enough to feel you wake up, to bright up my day,"

She turned to him as he released his grip on her, "My! You are romantic this morning,"

Perry kissed her, "As every morning..."

"I don't wanna be a party pooper, but we have to leave in a few hours,"

"I know. But we can finish this at home,"

"Is that a propose?" she said wickedly

"It's a threat,"

She laughed. "I just love your threats," They kissed passionately.

Della released herself from his embrace; "I want to take a shower,"

"Okay. I'll start moving our luggage,"

They got out of bed. Della went straight to the bathroom, but she felt dizzy as she entered.

"Damn, must be a head rush,"

She sat on the little bench next to the dresser. Once she felt better, she took off her nightgown and went into the shower.

Halfway through, she felt dizzy again, but this time she fell on the tub.

Perry was walking out of the room when he felt a loud noise coming from the bathroom.

"Della! Are you okay?" he yelled standing close to the bathroom door.

"_I'm fine,"_ her voice came over, "_I just slipped with the soap_,"

He hesitated a minute, "Can I come in?"

She stood up quickly, "_No. I'm fine, really. Be out in a moment_,"

"Okay," he stood by the door one more minute, then went on to the livingroom.

His mind started to wonder again. Picking up the phone, "Operator? Give me Dr. Michael Reed, in Denver," he waited for the information, thanked the operator and dialed again.

"Mike?"

"Hey Perry," the voice greeted him at the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm still in Chicago,"

"Well, there must be something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me. What's up?"

"Della and I are coming back to Denver in a few hours, and I wanted to make an appointment for her,"

"Sure. Is she sick?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to talk to you about it by phone, but..."

"Give me some highlights," the doc said.

"She hasn't been herself lately. She has been more tired than usual. She had a cold a while ago, but it won't go away. Headaches and..."

"And?"

"Last night we were, you know... and I found something,"

"What?"

"A lump, under her right arm,"

"Has she complained of any pain in that area?"

"No, she said it doesn't hurt. I'm concern,"

"Alright. I will have a space for you at 4pm. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you, Mike,"

"No problem. See you later,"

Mason hung up just as Della opened the bathroom door.

"Did you order breakfast?" she asked.

"Was about to," he walked closer to her, "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Though my butt got the painful part. But I'm okay," she smiled. "I'll go get dressed,"

He kissed her and she walked into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "You already asked me that,"

"Sorry, but I just want to know, after your fall this morning,"

"I'm fine. The pain is gone, I feel perfect,"

"Uh-huh. So..."

"What?" she asked while passing her seatbelt

"What really happened this morning?"

"I told you, I stepped on the soap and fell, just a stupid accident,"

He looked at her seriously but kept quiet.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do," he said lowering his eyes.

She shook her head, "Okay, what do you think it really happened?"

"I think you got dizzy again and fell,"

"Dizzy again? I haven't been--"

He cut her words, "I have my eyes on you all the time, Della. I noticed you were a little tipsy when you entered the bathroom this morning, and I noticed you didn't feel good in court yesterday,"

"You are making a huge deal out of this,"

"It is a huge deal! You have been unusually tired, your cold won't go away, you have that lump under your arm..."

"And now I'm having a different kind of pain in my butt," she said turning her head to the window.

He placed his hand over hers, "I love you. I worry about you, and yes, I'm being a pain, but it's because I am concern, whether do you like it or not,"

Della sighed heavily, "Alright. Will you stop bugging me if I see a doctor?"

"Of course,"

"Fine. As soon as we get home I will ask for an appointment,"

His eyes drifted away from hers. She frowned.

"You already did it, did you?"

"Mike will see you this afternoon, 4pm,"

"Damn it," she said under her breath

Perry was about to speak, when the voice of the pilot came on the speakers, announcing the departure of the flight.

Della turned her head to the window once more and closed her eyes.

"Still mad at me?" he asked as they parked the car at the Clinic parking lot.

"I'm not mad at you,"

"You haven't said a word since we got here,"

Della took a deep breath," I felt dizzy and fell on the tub,"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "It'll be okay,"

"I know..." she said.

He leaned and kissed her forehead, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"

"Good morning, may I help you?" The young clerk greeted them.

"We have an appointment with Doctor Reed," Mason asked

"What's the name?"

"Della Street,"

"Just a second," he ran his fingers through the appointment schedule. He took the phone,

"Doctor? Your 4 o'clock patient is here... right away, Sir"

He looked at Mason, "The doctor will see you now. If you please follow me--"

"It's okay, we know the way," Della said smiling at the clerk

Perry took her hand and they walked to the office.

Michael Reed was an old friend of Perry's and had been Della's gynecologist for the past twenty years.

"Come in," he said as he heard the knock on the door.

"Hi Mike," Della said, entering the room followed by Perry.

"Della, my favorite patient," he hugged her. "Hi Perry, nice to see you two here,"

"Thanks for seeing us in such a short notice,"

"What are friends for," he pointed the chairs opposite his desk, "Sit down, please,"

Della and Perry sat down and exchanged glances.

"I suppose you know why are we here," Della said.

Mike nodded, "Perry informed me this morning. But I want you to explain to me, Della"

"A week or so ago, I started to feel more tired than usual. I overslept and still felt my body worn out. Then came the dizziness and the nausea, specially in the mornings,"

"How frequent are this symptoms?" The doctor asked her, while taking notes.

"The last one was this morning, as I was in the shower. I lost my grip and fell on the tub,"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, just a little bruise on my hip, that's all,"

She looked at Perry and smiled slightly.

"Okay, what else?"

"Well, I have this... thing on under my right arm,"

"Just on the right arm?"

"Yes,"

"Uh-huh. When did you first noticed you had it?"

"Two weeks ago,"

Perry looked at her, "Two weeks ago?"

She sighed, "I thought I got Mononucleosis or something. I had it once when I was a kid,"

"That's a little unlikely. But not impossible. Does it hurt?"

"No,"

"Have you been taking any medication?"

"Just Ibuprofen, I took that when I had Mono,"

"Alright. I want to examine you," he pointed the bed on the corner of the room, "Sit there,"

Della took off her coat and handed it to Mason.

The doctor started to examine her, "Have you had any fever?"

"Nope,"

"Do you feel your throat sore? Stomachaches?"

She shook her head, "Just slight headaches,"

"Raise your arm," he palmed under it, "Okay, now the other," he did the same.

"Good,"

He finished his exam and helped her out of the stretcher. She sat again next to Perry.

"Okay. I want you to take a blood test, to rule out Mono. And we need to take a mammogram,"

"You have any idea what this could be?"

"It could be a lot of things. But once we get the results we'll know for sure,"

Perry took her hand, as he noticed she got worried, "How soon can the tests be taken?"

"Now. If you give me a second, I'll have everything ready," He stood up and left the room.

As soon as they were left alone, Perry turned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I thought we agreed we won't ever keep a secret from each other,"

She took his hands, "Perry, it's just what I've said. I thought it was Mono again. Besides, we were busy with the case--"

He looked at her straight in the eyes, "No case, not anything is more important than your health,"

She smiled slightly, "I'm sorry,"

He leaned to kiss her. At that moment the doctor walked in with a nurse.

"Ahem!" he said, "I can't leave a second, without you jumping all over each other,"

Perry and Della laughed.

"Okay, Pretty face, everything is ready. The nurse will take you to the lab,"

Della stood up and followed the nurse, leaving Perry and Mike in the office.

"How bad is it?"

Mike leaned in his swivel chair. "I actually don't know. She might be right, it could be Mono or Epstein-Barr or even Lupus, but it is rare that only one of her glands is swollen,"

"That's why you asked for a mammogram?"

"Yes. That and the blood test will give us a complete diagnosis,"

Perry kept quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you go and get some coffee? The mammogram will take some time,"

Mason hesitated a moment, then said "Alright. I'll be back,"

"Fine. I'll go check on her,"

Both men left the office. Mason walked slowly to the vending machine. He was just getting his coffee cup when his cell phone rang.

"Mason," he said

_"Hey Perry. Where are you?" _the voice of Ken came.

"We're in Mike Reed's clinic,"

_"We?"_

"Della and me, they're running some tests on her,"

_"What's wrong with her?"_

"We don't know yet,"

_"Jesus Perry! I don't know what to say!"_

"It's okay, Ken. We'll know when the tests are ready,"

_"But what is it?"_

"It's too long to explain on the phone,"

_"I understand. I'll call you later"_

"Sure. We'll be home at night,"

_"Right. Say Hello to her for me, okay?"_

"Sure thing,"

_"Oh! and Perry?"_

"Yes?"

_"It'll be okay, trust me. She'll be just fine"_

Mason smiled, "Thank you, Ken,"

He hung up, just to see Della coming out the exam room. He walked rapidly to meet her.

"Are you alright, Darling,"

"Yeah.. a little sore though," she said sitting on the waiting room's chairs.

"Can you walk?" Perry asked concerned.

She laughed, "Of course I can. My breasts are sore, not my feet,"

The doctor came from behind them. "Della, I want you to go home,"

"I wanna stay and wait for the results,"

"The results will be here tomorrow. I want you both to go home and rest,"

Perry looked at her, "Honey, is the best we can do. Let's go home okay?"

"Alright, I give up," she turned to the Doctor. "Mike, if you happen to get the results tonight, will you please call me?"

"Of course pretty face," he smiled. "Now, as soon as you get home you put an ice bag on your breast in case it gets swollen,"

"Okay,"

Perry and her stood up and say their good byes.

"See, told ya it was gonna be okay," Perry said as he opened the car door for her.

"We don't have the results yet,"

He sighed, "Ken called. Sent ya a kiss,"

"Did you tell him?"

"What?"

"Where we were? What were we doing here?" she asked.

"Just give him highlights, he'll call later,"

"You shouldn't have worry him,"

"He cares about you, he loves you,"

She smiled.

"You hungry?"

"Not really. I just want to get home,"

"Well, your wish is my command," he started the car.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked as they walked in the apartment.

"No," she kicked off her shoes and walked to the couch.

"Still hurts?"

"A little,"

"Let me get you some ice," he took of his coat, hung it and walked into the kitchen. Minutes later he came back carrying an ice bag.

"Here," he handed the bag to her, as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Better?"

"Yes," she leaned on the couch, holding the ice bag close to her breast, "Damn, I wonder if that technologist worked at the dry cleaners as a sharp presser,"

He laughed. "Mike said the pain it'll go away,"

"I know..." She looked at him tenderly, "Perry we need to talk,"

He looked at her seriously, "Oh, no. You cannot start worrying about this, not yet,"

"We have to face it some time. All I want is for you to handle my affairs,"

"What affairs?"

"Legal affairs. You know I don't have any family left and--"

"Why don't we talk about this after we get the results?" he stood up.

"Please don't avoid me," she said starting to get up, "I don't want to wait for the worse to--"

He turned around to face her, "Don't upset yourself, lay back. You should be resting instead of worrying about this,"

She stood up quickly, "Don't treat me like an invalid! I'm still capable of handling things, and if you don't want to do it, I'll get another lawyer,"

She walked rapidly towards the bedroom.

He followed her, "I'm sorry okay!" he shouted,

She stopped her frantic walk.

"I'm just...I'm just so scared," his eyes filled with tears, "I'm so afraid of losing you,"

She walked closer to him and hugged her. She started crying as he threw himself on her crying like a baby.

"I'm scared too," she whispered.

At that moment the phone rang. Della wiped her tears, so did Perry.

"Must me Ken," he said sitting on the bed.

She picked up, "Hello?"

"Della? It's Mike,"

"What's up?"

"Well, I bugged the lab and I have the results,"

"And?"

"I need you to come back here immediately,"

"That bad, huh?" she said, her voice expressionless.

"I rather talk to you in person,"

"Okay, we'll be right there," she hung up and looked at Perry.

"Mike?"

"Yep," she said as she opened the closet to get her shoes.

"Well? What did he say?"

"I have to go back there,"

"Why? What is it?" he was getting upset

"He didn't say. He wants to see me right now,"

"Well," he stood up, "Let's go,"

"Dr. Reed is expecting you, Miss Street," the clerk said, "follow me please,"

He led the way to the Doctor's office and opened the door.

Della made her way in, "Okay, I'm here. What is it?"

"Sit down please," the doctor said, "You too Perry,"

Mike took his place at the desk.

"Della, the mammogram shows a mass, about the size of a ping pong ball,"

"Is it ... bad?"

"We can't tell by a simple mammogram. That's why I call you. We need to do a Biopsy,"

"A what?" Perry asked

"Biopsy it's a procedure in which we will remove a small piece of tissue, in this case of the mass in your breast Della, for microscopic examination. That would give us a correct diagnosis,"

"So, you'll have to crack me up," she asked

Mike smiled, "Is not that radical. We'll do what its call 'Closed biopsy'. Just a small incision to insert a visualization device which will guide us to the appropriate area to take the sample,"

"Will it hurt?"

"It's painless, don't worry. We'll use local anesthesia,"

Della sighed. "When?"

"Early tomorrow morning. That way we'll have the results in the afternoon so we can work from there,"

She looked straight at the doctor, "Could it be... Cancer?"

"I can't say yet,"

She nodded. "What time?"

Mike consulted his schedule, "Eight thirty. Is that okay for you,"

"Sure," he said. "We'll be here,"

The doctor stood up, "Della, I want you to rest, have a good night sleep, and the most important, do not take any medications, nor aspirin, nor Ibuprofen,"

"Alright. Anything else?" she asked, her voice lost its expression again.

He looked at Perry, "Take good care of her,"

"I will. Thank you Mike. We'll see you tomorrow,"

They shook hands, and Mason and Della left the clinic.

"Nothing good?" he asked as he noticed her changing channels on the TV.

"Huh?"

"Can I do something to help?"

"Not really," she forced a smile.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head and rested it on his chest.

"I will take care of everything for you... if you still want me to,"

"I do..."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really. You?"

"I couldn't eat a bite. But I sure can use a drink,"

He laughed, "That I can't help you with, you can't drink,"

"I know, I was just bluffing,"

"Why don't we go to bed. We have to be up early,"

"Can you just hold me for a little while longer?"

He tightened his grip on her, "Sure. That I can do"

"I wish we could stay like this forever," her eyes filling with tears again.

"Shh..." he said as he felt her sob.

He caressed her face gently, drying her tears. The soft touch of his hands calmed her and put her to sleep.

He moved slowly, accommodated himself, holding her tightly in his arms. They fell asleep on the couch.

The first morning shades found them in the same position of the night before.

Della opened her eyes, and instinctly stared at the antique clock hanging on the wall in front of her. It marked 7:15 a.m.

"Perry?" she said softly, "Darling, wake up"

He yawned, "What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen,"

He moved a little releasing her from his embrace. He opened his eyes widely.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi,"

"How'd you feel?"

"I don't know,"

He kissed her lips, "How about now?"

"Much better," she smiled. "We have to get up,"

"Yes," Mason started to get up, "Wanna hit the shower first?"

"I'll better," she stood up and started walking away.

"Meanwhile I'll fix us some breakfast,"

"Alright," she disappeared inside the bathroom.

Perry and Della walked hand in hand down the corridor. Halfway they met the Doctor.

"Hi guys," he said, "Della, everything is set up,"

"When can we start?" she asked.

Mike called a nurse. "Miss Baker. Will you please take Miss Street to prep room?"

"Of course," she looked at Della, "This way please Miss Street,"

Perry squeezed Della's hand, "I'll be right here waiting,"

They kissed, "I love you," she said.

"I love you more," he replied softly.

As both women walked away, Mike spoke to Perry, "I think you'll be more comfortable in my office. This might take a while,"

"Thank you Mike," Perry said.

After what seemed hours of pacing the floor, Perry sat in the sofa next to the door. Suddenly the door opened.

"Perry, we're ready. The sample is on its way to analysis."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she wants to see you now,"

He stood up, "Where is she?"

"I'll take you,"

He walked in the room, the smell of alcohol invaded the ambience. She was lying on a stretcher wearing a white hospital gown.

"Hey," he said softly

"Hi," she smiled softly

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. Can we go home now?"

"Not yet. We have to wait 'til the anesthesia goes away. You might feel a little tipsy,"

"I feel fine,"

"Della, we better wait,"

"Alright," she closed her eyes.

"Can I stay with her?" Perry asked.

"Of course. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to release her," The doctor left leaving Perry and Della alone.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really, but I got to see my breast on TV,"

Both laughed.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"As soon as this is over, I'm gonna take you to Europe,"

"Oh? And what are we gonna do in Europe?" she asked smiling.

"Well, we'll start in France, we'll go to the best restaurants, and climb the Eiffel tower," he spoke softly, "then we'll go to Italy. We'll visit the Coliseum, and demand a lion's fight,"

She laughed, "I don't think they do that, now that the Emperors are gone,"

"I don't care. I will demand a fight, I'll pay what they ask"

"Okay, what else?"

"Oh! then we'll go to Venice and we'll have a long tour in one of those boats. Just the two of us,"

"That sounds nice,"

In that moment, the doctor walked in.

"How are we doing?"

"Good," she said

"We're planning out trip to Europe,"

"Oh! Good idea," Mike smiled. "Well Della, you are free to go,"

"When can we expect the results?" Perry asked.

"This afternoon, around 2pm. I'll give you a call,"

"Okay," she said getting of the stretcher, and walking to a little room on the corner.

Once Perry was alone with the doctor he started talking quietly.

"Mike, what's gonna happen after this?"

"It's hard to tell, pal. You'll have to have patience until I get the results,"

"I cannot believe I'm going to ask you this but, what's the worse case scenario?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "I will be very clear. First of all, we'll have to remove it. Now, the mammogram only showed one mass, that means if it is really cancer we got it on an early stage,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's no sign of more nods inside, that indicates no metastases,"

"What's that?"

"Metastases are cancer cells that have spread from their site of origin to other parts of her body. Now, when we took the mammography, we also took a chest x-ray and one of her back. Lungs and chest are clear, and the blood sample didn't show any CA cells. My bet, it could be a tumor, but the biopsy will tell us if it is benign or malign. Either way, we have to remove it,"

"Alright, if it's bad, what's the next step-- after surgery I mean?"

"Chemotherapy for a few weeks,"

Perry felt his stomach twist. He was about to say something when Della came out of the room.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go home,"

"Our chariot awaits, My lady," Perry said gallantly, but his heart was pounding frantically.

"I'll call later guys," The doctor said and left the room.

"I have all the papers ready for you to sign them," Perry said

"Thank you," she said without keeping her eyes from the sky.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked as he sat in the chair opposite hers.

"I heard you talking to Mike,"

He gave a low whistle.

She smiled, "It's okay. At least you know what's next,"

Perry looked at her puzzled.

"Darling, I know what's coming next. I know enough about Cancer,"

"How?"

"My mother died of it. A different kind though,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed, "I was going to, but when I mentioned my will and legal stuff in case I-- well, you freaked out. If I told you the whole thing you would just..."

"I see," he said smiling softly. "I guess I was the one being protected,"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. How can you be so strong?"

"Women tend to be that way,"

He crossed his arms, "I have to say that, after almost forty years, you never stop surprising me,"

"Was that a compliment?" she smiled demurely.

Perry leaned and kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful"

"Now that is a compliment," she said breaking the kiss. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure. I'll give you a hand,"

They were finishing lunch when the phone rang.

"Do you want me to answer?" he asked.

"No, it's okay," she stood up and picked up the phone. Della took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"Hi kiddo," Mike said,

"Shoot," was all she said.

"I need you here right now," his voice was dry.

"I'm on my way," she hung up.

"What did he say?" Perry asked.

"We have to go back,"

"Damn it," he said under his breath, "Let's roll,"

They sat once again in Mike's office. Della was getting sick of looking at that office.

"Alright," she said determined, "Give to me straight,"

"It's a tumor, we have to remove it immediately,"

"Wait a minute," Perry said, "Immediately? You mean right now?"

"The sooner the better," Mike replied.

Della lowered her head.

"What did the results say?" Perry insisted.

"Malign tumor, it hasn't move or metastasized to anywhere. But it has to go,"

Della leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms around her, "Alright. But let me say something,"

"Sure," both men paid full attention.

"I want you to remove everything that's necessary, I don't care if you have to take the whole breast off, take it all,"

"That's a little radical," Mike said surprise.

"I know, but that's the way I want it,"

Mike nodded.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, "When do we take this thing out of me?"

Perry smiled softly...

"It's all set up," Perry said as he entered the room.

"Thank you.," Della smiled, "Did you bring everything I ask you?"

"Della, you'll be here just one day,"

"I know, but I don't like to be unprepared. What if I have to stay longer?"

"No you won't," he sat next to her and held her hand.

She sighed.

Suddenly Perry stood up, "I almost forgot,"

"What? Where are you going?"

"I brought you something else," he dug into the suitcase, "Here it is,"

"What's that?"

He handed her a magazine.

"The traveler's guide to Europe," she said smiling.

"I thought you could plan our trip while you're here,"

"But I need you around to do that,"

"And I'll be right here,"

"Darling.."

"Ah-hah, not one word. I already talk to Mike and I'll stay right here,"

She put on her reading glasses, "Well, let's get started,"

"Good morning, Miss Street," the nurse greeted her as she walked in the room.

"I'm here to prepare you for surgery,"

"I'll wait outside," Perry said. He stood up from his chair and started walking away.

"Hey!" she called him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oopss," he said looking at the nurse. He walked towards Della's bed and leaning on, kissed her mouth several times, then her nose , forehead and back to her mouth.

She giggled as she noticed the nurse's funny look, "Perry, we're attracting attention,"

"I don't care. I love you," he stopped his exploration on her face to look at the nurse.

"Take good care of her okay?"

"Of course, Mister Mason. She' in the best hands,"

Mason started walking out once more but stopped quickly at the entrance, turning to look at her once more.

Perry Mason was sitting in the waiting room when he saw the Doctor walked in Della's room accompanied by two male nurses. Minutes later they came out carrying Della on a stretcher. He stood up quickly.

"Perry," Mike said, "we're ready,"

H e looked at the doctor and the men with him, "Will you give me a second Mike?"

"Sure," he nodded to the nurses, they smiled and walked away.

Once alone Perry grabbed Della's hands.

"I cannot tell you how proud of you I am right now," his eyes filled up, "I never imagine you could be more brave than you already are, and that makes me love you even more,"

She passed her hand over his face, "We are going to fight this, no matter what it takes," tears rolled down her cheeks.

He kissed her, "We will, like we have been doing it for the past forty years. I'll be right here, waiting for you," He wiped the tears from his face and nodded to Mike.

"Take care of my Girl," he said to the doctor.

"I'm sure will," he said as they entered the Operating Room.

Mason walked over every inch of the waiting room, read every single magazine, every ad in the posting board. Every few moments nurses approached him offering him coffee or something to eat. He refused every single time.

An hour and half later, Mike came out of the room.

Perry walked anxiously towards him.

"How is she?"

"She's perfect, the surgery was a success. We're moving her to recovery. You can see her in a couple of minutes,"

The doctor started to walk, but Perry stopped him.

"But wait! Did you remove everything?"

"Yes.," Mike smiled, "Follow me in the office, I have something to tell you,"

Mason looked at him puzzled, and followed him to the office.

"Okay, spill it. What's next?"

"Well, she' s going home" Mike said

"But she has to go back for Chemotherapy and--"

"No. Perry, when we did the biopsy, the results showed a mass with all the aspects of a tumor. The mammogram showed a shadow that looked like a tumor. What we removed was not,"

Perry sat and sighed. "What the hell are you saying? You're freaking me out,"

"Take it easy. What we found was just dead tissue. That had been there for quite some time. Our guess is that she must have had an accident, a bump or a serious hit she didn't considered,"

Mason shook his head, "Go on,"

"Well, at first everything indicated a tumor, but really, it was and old bruise, coagulated and crystallized,"

"You are kidding me," Perry blurted out.

"No, I'm not. Della is going to be just fine. No treatments, no Chemotherapy, no nothing,"

"Does she knows?"

"The doctor who assisted the surgery is explaining it to her,"

Mason couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the first time in days he felt genuinely happy.

He extended his hand to the doctor, "Mike, I cannot tell you how thankful I am,"

They shook hands, "Come on. I'll take you to see her,"

She was asleep when he entered the room. One look at her and his eyes filled up with tears, this time of joy.

He sat on the chair next to her bed, took her hand and kissed it.

Slowly she started opening her eyes. He was sobbing.

"Hey.." she said softly.

"Hi Doll,"

"Have you heard the news?"

He nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Happiness I guess... I got you back,"

"Yes you did. You're stuck with me now,"

"I like that,"

The stared at each other silently. Perry reached her cheek and started to caress it.

"Marry me, Della,"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't wanna lose you,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"Yes but.. What if something like this happens again? I--"

She took his hand, "Darling, a marriage license is not gonna make the difference. We're fine as we are,"

"Yes, but I want to make it legal,"

She looked around, "What's more legal than this? In good and bad times, right?"

"Yes,"

"Well, we already been through it all. And here we are, standing still... sort of,"

He smiled.

"You have no idea how much I am loving you right now,"

"Why don't you show me?"

He kissed her on the lips, "How's that?"

Della smiled widely, "Not bad, not bad at all,"

At the end: Okay. This was not your regular happy story. But I wanted to make a point. This might seem like fiction, but it isn't. This is based in an actual case, and the facts are real. I supported myself with medical records, and my own experience with Cancer. Believe it or not, the whole "bruise, crystallized bump," was real, and my father's girlfriend is the living proof of that. Sometimes doctors aren't really sure about diagnosis, but nevertheless, in this case, operation was the best way to know.

I guess I wrote this as a call for attention. To all of us women, check with the doctor. Breast cancer is not a joke, and it's curable when discovered in time. Take my word for it, you won't regret it. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the sad subject and the rambling about with medical terms.

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
